Its Hurts Too Much
by KokoKitsune
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki walked down the halls of Konohagakure Highschool. All he has been doing was sighing, all day. " Whats wrong?" Crappy Summary, good story


It Hurts Too Much~

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto in any way, shape, or form~ (I do sometimes wish though~ xD)**_

_**Soo... Some characters might be OOC, and this IS mah first yaoi story based on anime characters, theres more to come though... Forewarning... This one might be suuuuper short because I hand wrote it, and I found out that hand written stuff is sooo much shorter then actually typing it... . They are in highschool in this, not normal ninjas~ Its different from what I usually type though... Enjoy~**_

Naruto Uzumaki walked down the halls of Konohagakure Highschool. All he has been doing was sighing, all day. " Whats wrong?" Narutp jumped as he heard a female voice. He turned and smiled lightly. " Oh! Sakura! Its only you~ You scared the shit outta me! Dattebayou~" He said quickly, obviously avoiding the question. The girl, Sakura Haruno, had cherry-blossom colored hair and it was short. She saw past his little trick and pushed further. " What the hell is wrong?" She practically screamed at him. A look of thought made its way onto her face. " Does it have to do wi-" She was cut off by someone in the background.

" Do you have to yell?" The voice was cool and calm, as if they have never been through pain. Sakura turned around, her face bright red and couldnt think of what to say. Naruto reacted quickly and happily. " Sasuke~!" He yelled, kind of seductively to get Sakura's attention. The man, named Sasuke, had black spikey hair. He shot an annoyed glare at the man. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the other once again spoke, " Shut up you idiot!" He looked around, as if he was being followed. Of course he was, Sasuke Uchiha was the most popular guy in school, though he didnt want to be.

He had everyones attention, even the teachers. The two men walked off together, but Naruto noted the dirty, but envious look he was given by the cherry-headed female. Every girl wanted to be Naruto because he was the closest to Sasuke.. But no one knew how close they really were...

~At the Infirmary After School~

With a quick movement, Sasuke locked the door. Naruto was laying on the bed, a fierce blush engulfed his face. Sasuke slowly walked over to Naruto, cupping his face, kissing him roughly. He waited for Naruto to take a breath of air, that was when he slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth. At first, Naruto was startled when Sasuke used tongue, but he ended up liking it anyway. Then, the next moment, Sasuke's hand was travelling up Naruto's shirt. Once his finger found his nipple, he sweezed it, amking Naruto yelp in satisfaction.

" S-Sasuke! N-Not here!" He managed to moan out through pleasure. The Uchiha smirked and mumbled, " I cant help it. Your so.. Seductive during the day.." Naruto sighed as he soon felt Sasuke's hot tongue sliding down hi neck, slowly heading towards his nipple. Once he got there, he bit it first, then engulfed it with his tongue. This made Naruto let out a sigh of pleasure. Soon after, he felt his pants being unzipped. " Unh~!" Naruto yipped as Sasuke stroked his penis. After a few minutes, Naruto couldnt hold it in. " A-Ah.. I-Im going... To... Cum!" He yelled, cumming with the word.

Naruto ended up cumming all over Sasuke. Sasuke snickered and licked his fingers. " Are you ready?" Sasuke asked, waiting for his response. Naruto took a deep breath and nodded as Sasuke slowly entered him. " AH! UUNH~ Ah..." Sasuke started moving slowly at first, but then he thrusted hard and fast. Naruto moaned louder as Sasuke began stroking his penis, _again_. " N-N... Not... A-Again~" He muttered through constant moans. Sasuke smirked and pulled our right before he came.

" Naruto.. Please me for once." Naruto nodded as he kissed Sauske lightly, then leaned over and touched his penis. It throbbed in his hand, so he leaned over, carefully licking the tip, teasing him. He slowly started to suck it as Sasuke twitched around in his seat. Then he suddenly grabbed his head and thrusted into his mouth, cumming inside Naruto's mouth, even though he spit almost everything out. Sasuke was satisfied, so he got up, put his pants on, and left. Naruto stared at the door, then looking around. " Its always like this!" He mumbled to himself.

Naruto ended up cleaning the bed sheets and putting new sheets on. He sighed as he left the infirmary keys on the nurse's desk, then he went home immediately. When he got home, he started working on his homework. Once he was done, he turned on the TV. " Sasuke..." Naruto sighed as he thought about him, not paying attention to the TV he recently turned on for no apparent reason. He then realized that all they had been doing is sex, never a real date, never has he heard Sasuke say the words, I love you. Naruto reached over and grabbed the phone.

Not thinking twice, he dialed Sasuke's number. " Hello?" Sasukes voice was heard, Naruto's heart had starting beating rapidly. He had to do it. " S-Sasuke... Its me... Naruto..." He took a breath. " Come over to my place.. I need to tell you in person..." He heard a genuine sigh come from the other line. That moment, what he heard broke his heart. " Sasuke-Kun~!" Naruto was speechless. " Listen! I-I will tell you now! Nevermind about coming over! I-I cant.. I-I cant live with this! We cant do this anymore! It hurts me! I dont want to be sex friends! I love you and only you! I want to date you, like a real person! Not a sex friend! Go have sex with Sakura if you want it that bad!" He yelled, haning up on the phone.

Sasuke stood, staring at the phone. He was dumbfounded, which is normal for Sasuke Uchiha. " Sex froiends? What the hell is that all about?" He turned towards the girl who previously spoke. She had a sly smirk on her face. " Thanks~ I think I understand the math now~" She hurried out the door before Sasuke could protest. He put his hand on his forehead and sighed. " Sex friends?" The word seemed a million years away to the dark haired man. He sighed again and headed out.

~Back At Naruto's~

Naruto leaned back and sighed. He did it. He was finally free from the pain. Then, all of a sudden, tears formed in his eyes. " W-What the hell?" He said to himself as the tears started rolling down his cheeks. Naruto started to furiously wipe the tears, but his attempt proved futile, for more just came tumbling after. After a few minutes, Naruto head the doorbell. ' Who could it be?' He thought to himself. He didnt bother looking through the peep hole. Once he opened the door, he immediately regretted it.

" S-Sasu-?" He was cut off by a kiss, though he pushed him away before it could go any deeper. " What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto practically screamed at him. Sasuke just stared at him, as his piercing glare stabbed him. " What the hell? What the hell! Sex friends?" Sasuke almost yelled at Naruto. Naruto took a step back and pulled Sasuke into his house, as Sasuke inspected him. When he took a closer look, he noticed that his eyes were red and puffy. " Why were you crying?" His eyes narrowed as he questioned him.

Naruto shot his eyes up and locked with Sasuke's. " You! Its all your fault! We have NEVER done anything other than sex! Maybe I want to have a REAL relationship! I want to be a normal couple! All we do is have sex! You have never once told me you loved me! YOU DUMBASS! I LOVE YOU!" Naruto screamed at him as tears streamed down his cheeks. Sasuke stared. That was the second time he has said that. Sasuke's face erupted in a deep red. He soon leaned in to kiss him.

Naruto was shocked that he had leaned in to kiss him, once again, he pushed him away and glared at him. But soon after, his glare softened and his body was wrapped in Sasuke's arms. The moment before, Sasuke's face was struck with guilt and pain. Slowly, he leaned down and whispered, " I love you... and always will..." Naruto blushed as their lips connected. The kiss deepend as Sasuke quickly entered his tongue into Naruto's mouth. His hands started to travel up Naruto's shirt, pinching his nipples.

" N-NO!" Naruto yelled, clearly showing his pleasure. Sasuke smiled as his tongue quickly traveled down to his pants, where there was a definite bulge. He unzipped his pants and slowly teased him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt tightly as Sasuke teased him. Not long after, Sasuke thrusted into him, giving him no time to prepare. " AH~! S-Sasu-!" Naruto manage to say. As Sasuke slowed, Naruto managed to say, " S-Stay with me till morning.. Please!" Sasuke smiled and pulled out.

" Of course.." He said, kissing his forehead. Then he kissed his lips, this time it was sweet, loving and passionate. Then the two fell into a deep, but connected sleep afterwards. The next morning Naruto sat up, playing what had happened yesterday over again. He face erupted into a fierce blush. " I love you." Naruto whipped his head around as he heard the words. There he was, the famous Sasuke Uchiha, confessing his love again. Naruto smiled and leaned over to kiss him lightly.

_**The end~ Haha~ The story wasnt supposed to turn out yaoi! I swear! **_

_**Sasuke: Uh-Huuh.**_

_**Me: NO! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU MOTHER FUC- ... **_

_**Anyways... First yaoi fanfic! As I said before! I almost vomited several times because of so many GOOD Sasuke references~ I hate him... . Tell me if I should write another yaoi~**_


End file.
